vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zargon
Summary The original ruler of the Nine Hells, Zargon was the ruler of the original inhabitants of that plane. Then Asmodeus and his angelic legion came down and destroyed his people. Fighting Asmodeus in one on one combat, Zargon was eventually defeated and was thrown to a world in the material plane. Resting and regenerating for millennia, Zargon eventually reformed and destroyed a local civilization. Drawing the ire of their Gods after killing their champion, Zargon fought and defeated them in combat. But this battle drew the attention of Asmodeus who went to fight Zargon for a second time. As before he defeated the ancient evil and imprisoned his horn into a stone statue. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Zargon the Returner, the Invincible Tyrant Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old, likely millions or billions of years old Classification: Elder Evil, Baatorian Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 0, 30 feet in height), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8; his horn must be destroyed for him to permanently die), Regeneration (High-Mid), Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are purely abstract representations of concepts), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Creation (Can create slimes), Summoning, Decay (Can rapidly age and destroy non-living material with Miasma of Entropy), Acid Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Omnilingualism, Weather Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Can grant Warlocks their powers), Malefic properties (As an Elder Evil, Zargon can nullify divine magic and can cripple Gods despite being much weaker than they are). Resistances to the following: Shapeshifting, Magic, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to Father Llymic, wh dropped global temperatures by ten degrees merely by being released) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat). Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can push at least 232 metric tons and lift at least 46 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: Small Country level+, possibly Country level. His horn is at least Low Multiversal level (Asmodeus in his Archdevil form is incapable of destroying the horn) Stamina: High (Fought for seven days and seven nights against Zankar and then fought multiple Gods right after. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Range: Extended melee range due to size, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells. Hundreds of kilometers with Malefic properties. Planetary with Eerie Weather Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, directly comparable in intellect to the likes of the Elder Brain Weaknesses: If its horn is removed Zargon loses his regeneration abilities. His horn can be destroyed if tossed into a volcanic crater called the Eye of Zargon Note: As an Elder Evil Zargon possess a special ability called Malefic properties which allows him to weaken Divine beings, effect them with his powers, and nullify their powers. The strongest people he can effect is on the 2-A scale. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities